fervency
by Asakami
Summary: "Tomoya-kun… I can't face Nagisa-chan for doing this…" she whispered. "She's no longer here," his tone darkened, "and I…" his hands traced her slender body, "…need to move on, right?" Tomoya/Kotomi. Graphic. Lemon. One-shot.


Fervency

_I want touch…_

_I want physicality,_

_I want… sex._

_I __**need**__ sex._

He walked through the empty streets on a cloudy, gloomy afternoon. Even the weather did not tolerate his mood; he could hear the clouds rumbling, it was signifying a shower. He buttoned up his jacket and walked faster, going anywhere but home. If he returns to that apartment, he would think of her. If he returns to that place… he wouldn't know what to do.

_You left me, you left me with nothing. You left me…_

More distressing thoughts gathered in his mind. He shook his head forcefully as an attempt to get rid of them.

"_Yes, Tomoya-kun, I'll marry you," she said happily as he proposed to her._

Yet…

"_Tomoya… kun…"_

He could still remember that night when she gradually lost her strength, her eyes slowly closing for the last time, and her voice getting weaker. It echoed in him, it was like a curse.

_I __**need**__ sex._

"Damn it, damn it!" he cursed and increased his pace. For the whole way, he was looking down at the cement, never bringing his head up. He felt that if he did, people would see how much of a failure he was. They would look down on him for being so pathetic; family problems, handicapped, barely graduating, giving up on everything, wife dying, incapability to take care of his own child… family problems— it doesn't matter, they would just look down on him because he's so damn useless.

The sky above him growled once again, he felt a few drops of water hit his cold cheeks, and it started to pour. The few people on the streets ran for cover, while he stood there like an idiot, letting the cold rain fall on him. Perhaps it would be better that way, perhaps acting like an idiot suits his image best.

It continued to shower, and he continued to stand there, motionless. The street was completely empty now, and he didn't even know where he was. He was wet all over; water droplets hung at the ends of his bangs, blurring his vision. His jacket was so soaked his shirt inside was wet too; even his pants were drenched.

Suddenly, a faint voice called to him.

"Tomoya-kun…"

It almost sounded like her—almost.

"Tomoya-kun?"

He began to panic. Was it really her? Nobody else called him 'Tomoya-kun'. He looked left and right, but the street was empty. Who was calling to him?

"Tomoya-kun!"

The voice was clearly identified now, and it definitely wasn't her. He looked up at a window of a house, and saw his childhood friend; her hair still tied up the way it used to be sixteen years ago. She is the only other person in the world to call him 'Tomoya-kun'.

"What are you doing, standing there in the rain? Hurry up and come inside!" she disappeared from the window.

He didn't even notice that he was in the area where she lived in. He naturally walked towards the entrance of her house. It swung open before he reached it.

"Tomoya-kun! Hurry inside!" she gestured to him, telling him to walk faster.

After he entered the house, she quickly shut the door, and took off his wet jacket.

_I __**need**__ sex._

"You're soaked, Tomoya-kun…" she brushed his wet bangs away from his eyes, "go take a shower. I'll wash and dry your clothes up,"

He didn't respond, but obeyed and walked towards the closest bathroom. Her house was so huge; he wasn't even entirely sure how many bathrooms there were. He stripped naked quickly, dropped his clothes carelessly on the floor, and entered the shower. He let the lukewarm water hit his hair, his face, his body, just like how he let the rain hit him a few minutes ago. Vaguely, he could hear sounds from outside the bathtub he was standing in, but he could care less; right now, the water hitting him as it is calmed him, it soothed him.

After thoroughly washing through his body and hair with the unfamiliar English brands of body-wash and shampoo that were placed beside the water tabs, he turned off the water, push the pink silky curtains aside and stepped out of the tub. He saw his dry clothes in a basket and were neatly folded, and a towel hanging conveniently beside him. He quickly grabbed it, dried off, and got dressed.

Exiting the bathroom, he tried his best to find the owner of the house, but instead, the scent of sweet milk tea guided him into the living room. The milk tea was poured in a fine cup of china which was white and decorated with fancy forest-green ivy. The handle of the china was in a bright colour of gold. Tomoya sat himself down on the white sofa and picked up a cup. He inhaled in the sweet bitterness of the smell, and took a sip. It tasted so rich of tea leaves and milk; it put him at ease almost instantly. He put the cup back on the table, and looked outside. It was still pouring, and the gloomy weather returned his bad mood.

"Tomoya-kun," the soft voice called to him once again, he looked beside him and the girl had her hands clasped in front of her, "do you feel much better now that you're out of your wet clothing?" she smiled sweetly and walked towards the table, helping him refill his cup.

"We haven't seen each other for two years, and this is the first thing you're saying to me?" he joked.

She giggled and handed him the china, "I'm glad that this side of you still exist,"

"Side?" he gulped down the milk tea thirstily.

"Your… sarcastic side," Tomoya placed the cup gently on the table and shifted his gaze to her.

"What do you mean?"

She paused and looked at him directly, "Tomoya-kun, I'm so sorry about Nagisa-chan…"

He looked away.

"It must have been rough for you… please do open up…"

"…"

"Don't hide everything in, Tomoya-kun, you need to let it out… so you can move on…" she rested her palm on his back, stroking him gently.

A small sigh escaped his throat, and then his breath turned shaky. "I…" he looked up at her, revealing his teary eyes, "…she…"

She stood up and sat close to him, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders. She pulled his head to her chest, and stroked him gently from the scalp of his head to the small of his back. He wasn't crying, nor was he sobbing; the sweet scent of the girl calmed him down, just like the taste of the milk tea that cleared his thoughts.

Resting against her soft breasts, he fought the urge to fall asleep. But it felt so damn good.

_Oh god, yes, it did._

It was the touch of a woman, the scent of a woman, the softness of a woman. It felt like… her.

He pulled away from her, "Kotomi,"

She was happy to hear him call her name for the first time in three years, "Y-yes?" She blushed at the seriousness in his eyes. She noticed his hand slowly wrapping around her waist, and his face was coming in closer. She didn't know what to do, he was leaning forward, and all she could to do was slide backwards. Eventually, they reached the end of the sofa, and Kotomi was lying on her back with him on top of her.

_I __**need **__sex._

He observed her beautiful face; her vivid indigo eyes flashed a sign of fear, her cheeks were so red it turned him on. Her violet bangs covered a bit of her eyes, making her look extra mysterious.

_Has anybody ever touched your pussy before, I wonder?_

With their eyes locked together, Tomoya took the opportunity to bring one of his hands in between her legs. She was wearing a thin, white, silky one-piece dress, making it easy for him to strip her… that is, if he really needed to. He brushed against her inner thigh, making her gasp uncomfortably.

Finally, she snapped out of her senses and tried to stop him, "T-Tomoya-kun! What are you—?"

He rubbed her through the thin panties. He watched as she panted heavily and tried hard to break free, but it was useless; he had her body completely pinned down by his.

"Ahh… Tomoya-kun…" she moaned. This was wrong. She wasn't supposed to feel this good. She's getting touched and violated by a man who's already married, "…please… stop… oh…"

With his other hand, he outlined the curves of her body, observing the girl's physical structures.

_Waist… definitely slimmer than hers._

He slowly moved up to her breasts, grabbing one with his large hand and squeezed roughly.

_Boobs… definitely larger than hers._

The girl moaned heavily, begging him to stop. He ignored the cries and pleas; he just wanted to have sex. Her hands were on his chest, trying hard to push him away. It was useless. He's so strong compared to her.

"Please! Stop…! D-don't be like this!" she cried. The more she begged the rougher he became. He eventually ripped her dress open, leaving her in nothing but white undergarments. He threw the torn fabric behind him, and trapped her petite figure in between his legs and arms. Tears were forming in her eyes. She turned to the side, crossing her legs and covering herself up. "No…" she sobbed.

He quickly stripped himself of his top, and grabbed her tiny wrists, pinning them on each side of her head. He bent down and sucked on her smooth white neck hungrily, leaving disgusting, wet red marks all over her delicate skin.

"S-stop…!" she begged.

He released her wrists to pull off her bra. Pink, perky nipples caught his attention. He leaned down to suck on one and used a hand to grab the other breast, squeezing the pink flesh. She made more sexy noises, making him rock-hard.

"Please… don't…" tears streamed down her cheeks.

He continued to ignore her cries and sucked harder. He grinded his knee in between her legs, and could feel that she was very wet.

"Please stop…! Nagisa-chan— she…" he backed off and froze. Kotomi acted quickly and sat up. She wiped her tears away and ran out of the room.

He shook himself back to his senses; all he wanted was sex, what was wrong with that? He walked calmly upstairs, knowing exactly where the girl was.

_Why can't you just obey me? _

"Stunning me like that," he said as he entered her room, she was holding onto new undergarments, getting reading to put them on, "you've got guts," he slammed the door shut, and approach her at a frightening speed.

"Tomoya-kun… please don't… I—"

"You know why I'm doing this?" he trapped her against the wall, and pushed her legs apart with his knee in between them.

"Please don't…" she repeated.

"Because I know you'd be too scared to do anything about it afterwards… you'll keep this a secret, and nobody will ever know…" he grinded his knee against her again, leaning closer, crushing her tiny frame. "…you wouldn't tell anybody…"

"Oh…!"

"…because you're a good, trustworthy _friend_…" he caught her lips, trying eagerly to push his tongue into her, but she resisted and pulled her head away. He narrowed his eyebrows grabbed her head, turning her face towards him. He attacked her lips again, bruising it. Still refusing to open her mouth, Tomoya bit her lower lip, causing her to gasp, and he took the chance to insert his tongue into her. He explored every corner of her, and twisted her tongue with his' as if they were dancing. With her distracted, he reached down and pulled on her folds.

"No! Tomoya-kun!" she pulled away to gasp. She squirmed wildly, "I'm—"

"…still a virgin, I assume?" he moved closer to her core. It was dripping with hot sticky liquids, "then you make me want you more…"

"…Tomoya-kun…"

He grasped her chin and forced her to look up.

"Are you scared?"

She didn't answer, but he could feel her body shaking.

"…mmm, I like your smell." He purred, sniffing.

"Tomoya-kun—"

He tore her panties apart, and aimed his fingers at her core. "You're so wet…" he brushed gently against her clit, he watched her shut her eyes tightly, and thrust his fingers into her harshly, "…and tight… bet you never even…" he leaned closer to her ear, whispering to her, "…masturbated."

She let out a sharp gasp, and shortly afterwards, he started to pump into her with his fingers; she bit on her lower lip to stop herself from moaning aloud. He was right; she has never touched herself before. She wanted her first to be more loving, more proper… not like this…

Her hands then found their way to his, desperately trying to push them away from herself. He noticed this, so he thrust deeper into her, making her whole body shake.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he feinted a look of sadness, "I thought you'd enjoy this…" he pumped at an uneven pace, and she finally released her lips to moan sexily. Loving the sight, he continued to finger-fuck her barbarically. More sticky fluids poured onto his palm, encouraging him not to stop.

"Please, Tomoya-kun—"

He grabbed her ass and rocked her hips towards his fucking fingers. He loved her face; her violated face was so damn beautiful. Her tight walls were driving him insane, he wanted to be in her _now_.

"Oh… please stop…"

"Stop? But you're enjoying this."

"No…" her hands have long released his, and were now on his biceps, clutching into his flesh at each thrust.

"You like this,"

"No!"

"Liar. Look how much fun you're having."

It was true. He was only thrusting into her now, no longer rocking her hips because she was doing it herself.

"Oh…!" she cried as she bucked her hips forward, matching his skilful fingers' rhythm.

"Then… tell me you _do_ like this…" he slowed down his speed, as an attempt to torture her. She immediately opened her eyes, showing him her upset face. "Don't just look like you do… tell me…"

"Tomoya—"

"Come on…" he purred seductively, making circular motions and then suddenly pumping into her at a shocking speed.

"Yes! Yes!" she moaned and bit her lips, juices pouring violently onto his palm.

He grinned and pulled his fingers out, and she slid down the wall, her hands weakly trying to cover herself up. Tomoya was lapping on his wet, sticky fingers hungrily while staring at her viciously, "that's a good girl," he leaned down to grab her flushed and sweaty face, "now, I wonder if you're as good on the bed?"

"…?" she blinked.

He smirked and swept her up, throwing her onto the bed beside them. She winced at the fall and remembering that she was naked, she quickly sat up and moved herself to the corner of the bed, covering herself by bringing her legs and arms close.

"You're so cute," he smiled and took off his pants and boxers, revealing his throbbing manhood.

Kotomi glanced at him and blushed harder; he was _so_ big.

"It looks like you do want me," he crawled to her like a lion lurking at his prey, "would I satisfy you?" he asked sadistically.

She gasped, tightening her arms around herself. He saw the fear in her, and continued to scare the girl. Trapping her in between his arms again, he leaned forward to lick her earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth once in a while to make her cry out softly.

"…please stop…"

He smiled. "You don't actually mean that,"

"Don't…"

Without warning, he pounced onto her, grabbing her tiny wrists and pulling her towards him. The sudden force threw both of them back on the bed, with Kotomi now on top of Tomoya. He quickly changed positions with her, and pinned her body underneath.

"Do you want me to do it gently? No? Alright then."

She widened her eyes, "Tomo— aah! Ahhh!" he got inside her quickly and completely, and started to rock his hips immediately, "Oh… ahh! No!"

"Oh my god… you're so…" Tomoya gasped in admiration.

_Pussy… definitely tighter than her._

"Stop it! Stop it! Hahh—!" she screamed painfully. She grabbed onto the bed's sheets, so hard that she could hear the fabric's tearing sounds.

He ignored her. Tomoya grabbed onto her waist, lifting her up, making her arch her body. He paused and looked at the blood flowing out of her core, dripping onto the white sheets underneath them. She was definitely a virgin. He moved his eyes up to look at the girl. Her face was twisting in pain; tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes. She bit onto her lips so hard that they started to bleed.

"Fuck… you're so… tight… so tight…"

"Ahh!" Kotomi continued to make painful noises, hoping he could spare her.

Unfortunately, the sounds she made were incredibly enticing; it actually made him fiercer. He started to thrust into her again, even harder this time. He was like an animal, a lust-filled animal. It didn't even matter to him that the girl below was begging for release, it didn't even matter if she was in pain, it didn't even matter if he was killing her. He drove the madness he hid within himself for all these years into her. The harder he thrust, the more relieved he felt.

She was close, he could tell. Her walls were squeezing onto his member so tightly it made his lower body numb. He pulled out of her momentarily and flipped her around, making her ass face him. He lifted her up again, thrusting back into her.

"Shit… y-you're so much tighter… like t-this…" he managed to say. He rocked harder, his grip on her waist so strong that scars were visible on her white skin.

Kotomi was lost in the sensation. It's not supposed to feel this good, but she's finding herself moving along with him, making his cock slide in deeper. Her screams have long died away, she is now moaning in pleasure. Her elbows were disobeying her as they lifted her upper body, giving the man a better angle.

"What's w-wrong? Scream louder… c-come on…"

She was trying hard to prevent herself from calling out too loudly. The squelching sounds they were making filled the room, along with her muffled cries. Nearing orgasm, her body started shaking, and she became hot all over. She knew that he was close too, for his cock has been throbbing for such a painful while now. Kotomi grabbed onto the sheets again, trying to somehow transfer the immense pleasure and pain somewhere else. Tomoya noticed her suspicious actions and knew that she was ready.

He smirked, "You've… never come before… huh?" he sucked on her vulnerable skin, "that's what I love about… virgins…" he increased his pace, eager to make her come before him. Her walls contracted, she squeezed his rod tightly, signifying her orgasm. Burying her face deep into the pillow, she bit onto the softness, it was her first climax ever, and she never knew it would happen this way.

Finally, he came as well. He exploded into her, shooting deep within her womb, their liquids mixing together. The feeling was unbearable; Kotomi did not even know what to scream out. Her tongue was still caught up and all she could do was make noises that were foreign to herself. Right when she thought it was over, he came again, and another wave of pleasure overcame her.

"Hahh… ahh!" she was so filled, she could hold no more. Their mixed fluids flowed out of her core, dripping onto the blood-stained sheets. Her elbows lost their strength and the girl collapsed. Not long afterwards, she felt Tomoya's body resting on top of her, with his member still inside.

Silence filled the air. She no longer cared about this. She was dead tired, and just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The cold air woke her, and she could feel that her muscles were hurting. Kotomi winced in pain; she was sore all over.

"You're awake. Passing out for only an hour, you've got skills," he heard the familiar deep voice. She looked up and realized that she was resting on his chest, "Ready for round two?"

She gasped and moved away from him, crawling to the end of the bed. She grabbed the blanket, trying to cover naked body.

"Aw, is the little kitten scared?" he teased, moving slowly towards her.

She looked away, pulling the blanket desperately over herself. "Don't…"

He smirked, "Don't? I recall that you were enjoying it before. I could tell, your moans gave it away. You liked it… in fact, you _loved _it," he moved closer, "just admit it. You want me…"

He saw her grip on the blanket loosen. The covers slid down her smooth body, revealing her full glory.

"Have sex with me…" he purred.

"Tomoya-kun…" she turned to face him, clearly frightened. Her eyes once again caught his attention, and their gaze was locked together.

For some reason, he got lost in her deep eyes. He continued to stare into them, thinking that he will somehow… find something. "Kotomi…" he suddenly called out softly. As if something possessed him, he felt relaxed all over; he suddenly did not want to… did not want to hurt her. He leaned forward slowly and rested his palm on her cheek, stroking it gently. She didn't back away nor did she move; it seemed to Tomoya as if she waited for him to come to her. Their lips were a centimetre apart now, and he could feel her hot breath against him. He caught her lips, kissing gently at first, thinking that she would push him away.

Suddenly, he felt droplets of water touching the palm that was resting on her cheek. He pulled away to look at her, she was crying, albeit in a different way this time. She looked almost as if she wanted to tell him something.

"Please don't… please… stop it…" she looked to the side and shut her eyes tightly, "if you keep doing this, I—"

He caught her lips again, and surprisingly, she kissed back and embraced him, ever so hesitantly. Encouraged, he kissed deeper, pushing his tongue into her. Unlike earlier, this time she granted entrance and encircled his tongue with hers, sucking on it once in a while. He released her lips and proceeded to her neck. She moved to the side to allow more room for him, and he sucked on her white skin gently.

"Tomoya-kun…" she moaned. Her hands found their way to his head, and she started to comb through his soft navy-blue hair slowly, massage him at the same time.

He reached lower, grabbed her breast with one hand and squeezed roughly, and sucked on her other one hungrily. Kotomi breathed heavily, she arched her back, allowing Tomoya to suck deeper. His hands that were clasped on her back wandered to her ass. He kneaded her roughly and then lifted her up, resting her on his lap with his manhood positioned in front of her soaking core.

Too distracted by the pleasure he gave her, she did not realize the position she was in until he started to rub against her. She acted quickly and pushed him away. She grabbed the blanket underneath and covered herself.

"I'm… sorry Tomoya-kun… I didn't know what I was doing, I—" her mind was clogging up with confusion.

"Kotomi," he interrupted.

His deep voice startled her, and she blushed harder when they met eye contact.

"You're… you're in love with me, aren't you?"

Hearing this, she could not hold herself back. She turned her face away, and suddenly, Tomoya pulled her to him, embracing her tightly.

"You are…" he repeated, "and it's… since…"

Her face buried deep in his hard chest, she mumbled something that Tomoya couldn't hear, but he didn't mind and started to rub her back.

Again, she started to mumble something which, this time, Tomoya could hear.

"You…" she wrapped her arms around him, "… you stole my heart ever since we met each other again in high school…"

With those words, Tomoya pushed her down onto the bed and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his neck. He knelt up and her body's weight rested on her upper back. He looked down at her scared face and smiled, telling her not to be afraid. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, she blinked and droplets flowed out. He started to lick her folds, savouring the sweet liquid lingering on her hot, pink flesh. The girl squirmed wildly, grabbing onto the sheets of the bed, and moaned aloud. Occasionally, he slipped his tongue into her, and watched as she brought a hand to her mouth, sucking and biting onto her fingers to prevent herself from moaning too loud. While doing so, he looked down at her face that was getting redder than tomatoes and her mouth opening and closing as she panted heavily.

"There! There!" she moaned when he reached a sensitive spot. Getting hornier, Tomoya placed her body back down on the bed and leaned down to kiss her feverishly.

He positioned his throbbing cock in front of her core once again. Looking into her deep eyes one more time, he rammed into her. She screamed painfully, clawing at the flesh of his back, leaving deep red marks on him. Tomoya watched as her face twisted in pain. More tears streamed down her cheeks when she shut her eyes; her muscles tensed up when he started to rock his hips.

"I want you… I want you…" she whimpered.

Her weak voice was a turn-on; he lied down beside her, burying his face in her neck from behind, grabbing one of her breasts with one hand and reaching for her core with the other while thrusting into her. His fingers smudged the blood that was lingering on her inner thighs up to her abdomen, and then he reached back down to widen her hole.

"No! Not your fingers…! Tomoya-kun!" she breathed. He was inserting his fingers into her core, matching the fast rhythm of his cock. Ignoring her cries, he thrust faster, turning her moans into screams. He felt her walls getting tighter, she was about to come again.

"Close, are you?" he grunted.

"Aah—! Ohh…!" she grabbed onto the sheets once again, pulling hard, almost ripping them, and threw her head back. She came violently, long and hard. She shook uncomfortably and whimpered like a lost animal, "Tomoya-kun…" she called to him weakly; he stopped to let the immense pleasure pass, "I'm so sorry…" one of her hands reached for his hand that was cupping her breast, shoving him away, "I'm sorry that I'm so selfish… for making you— do this…"

She pushed herself up with all the remaining strength she had. With her smooth back facing Tomoya who was still lying on the bed, she started, "I don't know… what have I— what have I…" she turned back to look at his confused face, "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… so sudden—I—"

Knowing that she was caught in her own words, he interrupted her by embracing her from behind, "This is not about you," he breathed into her hair, "it's not your fault."

"Tomoya-kun… I can't face Nagisa-chan for doing this…"

"She's no longer here," his tone darkened, "and I…" he cupped her breasts with both hands, "…need to move on, right?"

She did not even try to move away from him; she was enjoying so much of this feeling… she wanted more. He sat up and let her rest in between his legs, with her back against his chest. He released one of her breasts to reach down to her core again, and without warning, with three fingers, he plunged into her, widening her hole.

"Tomoya-kun!" his actions were so sudden, her body did not give her the time to react immediately. Her body tensed up, she shook uncomfortably, and arched her back, getting more of his touch. The sounds she made got louder as he thrust faster, and she began to move at a rhythm that matched his fingers'. "Please— please—!"

He grabbed her legs and rested his back against the head of the bed, positioning his cock at her core, readying to penetrate her again. He took a deep breath and thrust in, the screams from her filled his ears. As the sounds died down, he started to move his hips while lifting her body, up and down. The uncontrolled pleasure drove Kotomi into a frenzy of lust; she grabbed onto his knee with one hand, and reached for her own core with the other, widening her own hole while he thrust in her like an animal.

"You're so dirty…" he smirked at her actions, "…this confirms that… you were serious about wanting me…" with that, he increased his pace, bringing himself closer to his own orgasm.

His cock was throbbing uncomfortably; she knew that he was going to explode into her soon, "no— Tomoya-kun… not inside— not inside!" she realized that it was a bit late to warn him as he already came inside earlier. She tried to break free from him, but a part of her body wanted to continue, and she couldn't stop him in the end.

"Don't bullshit with me you little girl…"

"Tomoya-kun! Don't! Please, no!"

He growled her name wildly as his liquids shot into her; she screamed at the hotness, throwing her head back, coming at the same time.

Her vision went bright white, he was still shooting into her, she wanted to strip off her own flesh— the heat was too much. Her chest rose and dropped; Tomoya watched her body glitter with a layer of sweat.

"You… liked that… didn't you?" he panted and reached weakly up to her breast, squeezing it gently.

Their sweaty bodies still joined together, she shut her eyes tightly, embarrassed at what she allowed him to do. She was still lying on his chest with her back, and could feel their mixed liquids overflowing out of her core, dripping onto the bed's torn sheets that were stained with her dried blood and liquids from earlier. Yes… she liked it, but how could she admit it?

He turned her body around, and her soft breasts rested on his hard chest.

"Tomoya-kun…"

He caught her lips, eager to taste every corner of her.

She pushed him away, and hid at the side of his neck.

"Kotomi…?"

Her hands wandered to his cheek. The warm touch of her once again made him feel at ease. "Please… no more… no more…" she paused, "let me just stay like this," she tightened her grasp on him, "… for a bit longer,"

He let out a deep sigh, held her back, and comb through her purple silky hair. He brought his hand to her hair tie, fiddled with it, and chuckled. "Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"You had this on all your life," he brushed through her long pigtails, "or at least, ever since I met you,"

"I wear them as a memory… of my parents," she looked at him, "do you… not like them?"

For the first time in a while, he got nervous and started to blush, "Oh, no, no. You look very… very c-cute with them on."

She smiled sweetly, the shy Tomoya is always better than the sadistic Tomoya, "Thank you, Tomoya-kun. You are also very cute, blushing like that. The last time you turned red because of me was— when we were at the library… I was going to ask you if you wanted to read a book with me, but you thought…"

"Huh…?"

"_If… if you don't mind… w-would you…" her face turned deep red, she pressed her arms towards her chest, signifying how nervous she was, and looked away._

"…_Eh?" Staring at her cleavage through her school uniform, he blushed deeply, and became hard— and prepared himself for anything… anything dirty she's about to ask._

_He saw her face build up with courage, and then turned back at him, "Would you mind if you read a book with me?!" she almost shouted it out due to shyness. _

"_Uh…" almost falling off his chair from disappointment, he punched himself in his mind for thinking of such dirty thoughts. But still, he was really, really, quite disappointed. "That's all…?" he asked himself while he fixed his bangs. _

"_Do you not want to?" _

"_Oh, no, I'd love to listen to anything that's adventurous. Besides, I like your voice. It'd be nice if you read to me. But make sure they're not difficult stuff like science or math books. Make it a novel or something."_

"_Okay!" _

"Tomoya-kun?"

He shook himself back to reality. Just now, he remembered the time he had with her in high school. Although it wasn't something fantastic, it was definitely happy. He looked at the girl, still naked and in his grasp, "Sorry. I was just remembering the past." He smirked, "And yes, I was definitely thinking about something dirty."

Kotomi tightened her hold on him, "You know, Tomoya-kun, back then… at the library… what I told you just now… and what you thought about just now…"

"…"

"… if only that happened— if only, if only I had the courage to not ask you about reading a book but—"

Tomoya grabbed her head and crashed his lips on hers. She kissed back erotically, more passionately this time. "If you had loved me that much back then, you should have told me," he continued to kiss her, sucking on her tongue as her hands reached up to rest on his cheeks. She pulled him towards herself more, allowing him to kiss deeper. Hearing her breathe heavily, he was determined to do her more roughly than before. He proceeded to rest on top of her, pausing to touch her soft cheeks and brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"… I didn't even have the courage to socialize more with Kyou-chan or Sunohara-san, how could I have the courage to even confess to you?"

That was indeed true; how can he not think of that? Kotomi was always the shyest of the group, more so than even Nagisa. The childhood trauma— no, perhaps what traumatized her most was when she needed a friend, _he_ wasn't there for her. _He_ was the main reason that Ichinose Kotomi was like this. Spacing out, Kotomi took the advantage to pull his head down. And unlike him, she kissed softly… almost as sweetly as an innocent child.

_That is what she is._

He did not react to the kiss, for he was still too lost in her eyes. She continued to kiss him gently, attempting to push her tongue into him at times. Sadly, he did not notice it at all.

"Tomoya-kun," she started, catching the man's attention, "if Nagisa-chan wasn't gone, and you had the power to choose again, would you choose me?"

That came out of the blue.

He blinked. "… Kotomi… I—"

"Sorry," she cut him off, "never mind. Please pretend I never asked that." She sat up and pushed the man off, and put on the undergarments she dropped on the ground earlier. "You should… get going."

Tomoya, still speechless from her question, sat there motionless, not knowing what to do. Kotomi picked up his pants and boxers, handing them to him. He looked at the fabric, his mind as empty as the sky.

_Would I pick her?_

Sure she's richer, smarter, more beautiful, cuter, got a way hotter body… but these are just the minor aspects. She is just as caring and kind as his wife, she loves him as much as she did, and—

"Tomoya-kun?" she broke his train of thoughts, "P-put them on please…"

He stood up and put them on quickly while the girl dressed herself up. Still wondering about her question, he continued to look at her, watching her every moment.

_Would I pick her?_

"The rain stopped, Tomoya-kun. I was thinking of lending you an umbrella—"

He embraced her from behind, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kotomi,"

"…"

"I… can't answer you…" he felt her body stiffened.

"It's okay, Tomoya-kun, you don't need to…"

"I can't answer you… but…" he turned her around, making her face him, "but right now… I…" he rested his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"Really… it's fine… don't force yourself—"

"Right _now_, my feelings towards you are true."

She snapped her head up to look at him. He was telling the truth, she could tell from the honesty in his eyes.

"I can assure you that this is not a rebound. Give me some time… I'll prove it to you…" he said with full determination. "I'll prove to you that I'm telling the truth—"

She stopped him, putting her finger against his lips gently, "Tomoya-kun… I told you… you have long stolen my heart… it doesn't matter if you're not being honest, I— just…"

This was the first time he heard something that made him feel so happy for all these years. Forget those _we're so sorry about her_, or _please feel better_, or any other comforting words. This was all he needed to heal those wounds.

_You have long stolen my heart…_

He gave her a smile— a true smile.

An obvious change in expression spread across her face; she smiled back.

"Tomoya-kun… you're smiling…"

"So are you,"

"Can you keep it that way for a little while longer?"

He pulled her gently to himself, holding her with feelings this time, "I can keep it this way for as long as you stay with me."

She tiptoed to kiss him, "Then I will."

Perhaps someday, some… other day, he will tell her that the moment she kissed him… that fervency made him regret his choice for picking the other woman instead of her. He didn't want to make her feel bad. Right now, he just wanted a round three.

* * *

Just a random one-shot. Kind of long :O Congratulations if you finished it without falling asleep!


End file.
